A Thorne in the Circle
by born athlete
Summary: Sequel to Back to Blackthorne. The gang run away and must now try to infiltrate and defeat the circle. What will happen when they are separated? Will they be able to contact each other again? Who will they choose to trust and who will they HAVE to trust...? Find out everything! Full of adventure and action, Zammie and romance, rated T for bad language. Ally owns it guys!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

"Peacock, come in." I heard Liz call over our comms. "Peacock?"

Macey. Macey, where the hel-

"Yes, sorry but I couldn't start talking into my ear like a maniac while a guy was trying to chat me up!" I heard Macey say through comms agitated.

I didn't blame her, seriously, all we had done over the past 2 and a half weeks was go on practice missions that Liz set up for us. But tomorrow was our first real thing. Jonas had messaged Liz that the boys all had their first initiation test tomorrow. It was basic. Tail suspect, and bug unsuspectingly so the COC's actual agents could then follow up (and most likely kill) the target.

We were going along for two reasons: 1) to ensure that the mission was a success, 2) to look out for whoever their assessors were. That way we could run their faces through face recognition.

I sighed as once more I realised just how easy these missions were. I say Bex crash into our unsuspecting target, bug him, take his finger prints and pick pocket him in the space of 2.3 seconds as they both fell over.

I turned and with one final sweep of the mall went to leave, but not before my eyes had landed one her. I blinked once or twice and then ran my eyes all over her again, taking in her bone structure and measurements, the only things that she couldn't change without it being obvious. I quickly turned my head and stayed still for 4 seconds then went over and sat on a bench, I stayed as still as possible, its easier to spot a moving target. I had no idea why she was here. No one actually knew we weren't returning to Blackthorne next term yet, well expect the boys. I saw her walk into a shop that was advertising a post-Christmas sale and tried to imagine her having an actual life as well as a social life.

But Abby doesn't risk putting even her disguised face on display for hitting the sales.

"Duchess, Peacock, out now." I said kicking into action, planning on leaving whilst she was in a shop.

"Um, yeah we are leaving we finished the mission." Said Bex in a 'duh' voice.

"No, seriously get out or were compromised." I said and immediately started walking slightly faster than average pace towards the exit, not good. I tried to slow down but my brain wouldn't let me, to remain unseen I have to remain average. Right now I know that I am anything but.

Finally I made my way out of the mall and towards Liz's van. I entered and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that!" screamed Macey, "You just tell us to get out of their or were compromised and don't give a single god damn explanation!"

"Abby." I said simply silencing them. " I saw Abby, and I don't know about you but I don't think she was here for the sales, now step on it Liz."

That evening we sat around the breakfast bar on high leather stools carefully going over our plan for tomorrow.

We have rented an apartment in Washington DC together for 2 months, and then we would have to move on, you can't stay in the same place for too long. But this apartment wasn't bad. We hadn't had to give any real details because we were paying extra to the landlord and the place was nice.

There were 4 small single bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms and a large kitchen with an island in the middle that we used to eat at.

It was one of those places with awesome nooks and crannies, hidden cupboards, gaps under floor boards and weird shaped rooms to allow for window seats and arch ways etc.

My room has a window-bed rather than a window seat; a large sky light, a book case and wardrobe, make-up table, desk, the usual. My duvet has a flowery cover and at night I could lay there looking up into the stars.

Macey's room has a large double bed with cupboards all down one side, a TV she could watch whilst she was in bed; lantern lights hanging form the ceiling and a photo wall behind the bed. Not to mention the massive wardrobes and make up table!

Bex's room has a large blue double bed, with awesome metal stars on the wall above it. The window is circular and she has a desk with her apple Mac, a wardrobe and a beanbag corner.

Liz's room has cream walls, a single bed that is totally covered in pillows and a rug in the centre of the room. She has a large desk with 3 different laptops set up and piles of books on the floor under it. Also, a wardrobe and an extra book shelf.

The living room has a large L shaped leather sofa with a flat screen and coffee table covered with used mugs, laptops and old practice mission files.

Lastly the kitchen had brown cupboards and a granite work top with a fridge that has a water and ice tap on the front.

(A/N Sorry for all the description but I couldn't stop once I'd started!)

I forked some more pasta with tomato and basil sauce in my mouth as we finally finished our plan for tomorrow. We had to be at Union Station for 12:00pm, finally, a real mission, I can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter, i din't expect so many since it was boring! This one is full of action as you'd expect given the ending of the last one! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns!**

Chapter 2

Zach's POV

We've just arrived at the station, it's 11:30 and I start to walk around, Nick, Grant and I all covered different areas and we were all connected on Comms. The girls would all be here at 12:00 but we all arrived at different times so it's less obvious.

I grabbed a coffee and then sat down and started to read a paper, well I didn't, I was just in front of me, I was looking around for any possible tails.

Suddenly, there was a tiny burst of static; I knew that was the girls linking their comms in to ours. Now, they could hear us, but we couldn't hear them other wise the assessors would also hear them.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone flinched when they heard a static, then I would know they were my assessor, nothing. Obviously they didn't use complete idiots to assess us!

Bex's POV

I swear my heart nearly stopped. I saw Grant sat on a bench with his 'IPod' in, really it just doubled as a comms and a sound intensifier so he could hear a conversation in hushed voices from 20 metres away, impressive! He looked so good, Cammie had insisted that we didn't dress it up today so we could blend but I don't think Macey understands dress-down-Friday! I was wearing skinny dark blue jeans with light pink vest top which was overlapped by a white large baggy long sleeved t-shirt. I had a brown hand bag with a mixture of laser and real lipstick, pepper spray and stun gun, real gun and spar ammo and an umbrella which is just an umbrella, Cammie got the umbrella that has a panic button on the handle, Liz insisted, thanks!

It took everything in me not to go up and hug Grant, but I knew I couldn't that would be stupid, compromise all of us and probably get Cam killed, so I tried to get my priorities in order and looked around the crowd for any tails again.

Cammie's POV

Wow, I can't believe Zach is here. God, I have missed him so much! Okay, stop, focus Cammie!

This is weird, we have now been here for 1 hour, nothing has happened. This was dangerous, showing ourselves, even in disguise for this long, us getting tired and bored, something needs to happen.

Suddenly I heard a voice over the comms, not a voice I recognised.

"Operatives, in 3 minutes and 25 seconds a man in a black coat is going to walk through the door to floor 2. He is a member of the Russian KGB, we need him dead. Take him out but publically. We need to send an example, but don't get caught. You now have 3 minutes."

Wow, okay, this is a beginners test!

"Right, girls, we need to blend in so act scared but keep looking, someone other than the boys is going to be leaving the second after the boys grab this guy. Bex, get up to the 3rd floor balcony so you can shot him in the leg or something if he escapes, this mission has to be successful. Macey, take a picture of the guy there gunna kill, I'll try and grab whoever their assessor is, by the sounds of it he might be quite high up in the circle if this is an assassination mission. Got it?"

"Yep"

"Sure, on my way"

"I've got all the security camera feeds on to, but there are some blind spots so you guys get as many pictures as you can just in case."

We all got into position, as I heard the boys formulate their plan too.

"Okay, Grant, you are the key man. Get into position on the east side of 2nd floor next to the fire escape. As soon as you've taken the shot, run. I'll go by the entrance, if you miss, I'll shot him and get the hell out. Nick, go to the building opposite Union and set up a sniper gun, if he gets out shot him from there and get out of there as soon as. Spend the next hour hoping in cabs, on the metro and walking and met back at 14:00 at the apartment."

Wow, they were through, hopefully Macey will be able to help me with the assessor!

Everyone was in position; I counted down the seconds and watch as a man walked onto the 2nd floor with distinctive pale skin and his voice talking into the phone in a language that I lip read to be Russian.

Straight away I heard a shot and I saw Grant run like crazy out of there, the shot hit his chest in the centre, not quite enough. I saw Macey snapping pictures and Bex knowing that she wasn't necessary as Zach fired the killing shot as he too ran out.

I looked around the room and heard and saw several things at once. I heard screaming and saw people ducking beneath tables everywhere. I heard Zach mutter into comms for Nick to get out, the job was done. I heard Liz saying she had saved the footage from the station then Jonas saying he had deleted all public and federal access to it. We had the only copy. Lastly, I saw a man with brown hair in a standard suit walk calmly out of the station. I quickly went into action.

"Peacock-"

"Seen him, I'm on you 5 o'clock, lets get him."

I went swiftly out of the building pretending to be running away scared for my life, I ran out of the station and then saw him crossing the street.

"Portobello." I said to Macey.

"Got it." She replied as she ran across the street to then be walking towards him and I walked behind him, we banged into him and the same time and sent him flying sideways down the alley way.

We ran into the alley and grabbed him, slapped a napotine patch and then saw Bex back into the alley with a delivery truck she had hijacked. We stuffed him in the back and then got in and drove off to a hotel. Switched vehicles, and blindfolded and gagged the man. Then drove to out apartment and went down into the basement which every tenant has access to and locked the door from the inside.

**REVIEW?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES, THEY MEAN SO MUCH!**

Chapter 3

Bex's POV

Awesome! We are finally going to get a chance to try out the interrogation techniques Joe taught us!

"Right, everyone but on a balaclava, we can't risk him escaping and then knowing who we are." I directed first. I guess anything vaguely violent is my 'area of expertise'!

We all did and then Liz set up some camera's and went into another room to watch from, she didn't want to see us 'interrogate' him. Macey, Cammie and I all walked into the room with the guy and closed the door.

I reached out and pulled of the bag from his head and he was left in the centre of the room handcuffed to a metal chair. I was in front of him, Macey beside me and Cammie behind being totally silent so he wouldn't even know there were three of us in the room and watching his hands so he couldn't secretly try and pick the locks of his handcuffs.

"So, what's your name?" I started with, lets get the basics out of the way.

He remained silent and looked as if he wasn't going to start talking any time soon.

I sighed, "Well, if you're going to do it the hard way then. Let's start by saying, we know who you work for, we know what you do, we know who you're after and we know how to get them. If you don't talk soon sunshine, we'll make the call that pulls the trigger on that persons head so you can't talk to them."

His face had started to show some cracks as his mask was falling from the pure shock of trying to comprehend just how much we knew.

"You haven't got a clue, your bluffing." He said with an amused expression trying to buy himself time to get out. But little did he know that he was just making out lives easier.

"You hear that," Macey said to me as if he weren't there. He looked confused.

"Sure thang," I said in a slightly southern accent.

"You're originally from Germany, but you went to either school of college in America, I'm guessing Washington or Oregon. You walked at Union completely balanced and straight so military training?" It came out as a question but she didn't wait for him to answer. "Your wearing contacts and a wig right now," She said whilst ripping of the wig and pulled on gloves in disgust as she removed his contacts. "So you have blonde hair and blue eyes, stereotypically German." She sighed as if, if she could be anywhere else, she would. "Oh yeah, and you haven't had sex in, I'd say 5 months, actually make it six."

He just stared at Macey dumbstruck, God; I thought this guy would be good, I mean he was over seeing an assassination mission! I wonder how the boys got on.

_PAGEBREAK_

Zach's POV

I jumped onto a final subway just before it pulled away from the station; I sat down, 12 minutes and 43 seconds until I'm due back at the apartment.

I got off at my stop and jogged the last hundred metres back to the apartment, I didn't want to be late and the guys to freak. I took the steps 3 at a time and then turned onto the 3rd floor. I knocked four times on the door and then went in. Jonas and Nick were there, and I could just here Grant walking swiftly down the corridor.

Slowly I broke out into a grin.

"We did it." I said then smirked. We all started smiling and Jonas turned his laptop around which he had been starting up and showed us the 24 hour news channel.

'BREAKING NEWS: At Union Station today, at 13:17 a man was shot twice as he enter floor 2. Witnesses say, it happened so fast they barely got a look at the shooters, all the police can tell conclusively is that it was a team consisting of around 4 young men and women who all ran out of different exits within 20 seconds of the attack. The security footage has been wiped and all that the hit squad left at the scene were the bullets in the man, even the shell casings were gone. The polices only comment was "This was a professional job, most likely a hit squad and they mean to send a message, what is most worrying is that a large proportion of the eye witnesses believe that they couldn't have been older than 20."'

I looked around at the guys, success. They know nothing about us for definite, the security footage is all gone, the mission was completed and we did as asked, sent a message. Hopefully, with exception of the assessor hopefully having gone mysteriously missing, we will get 'top marks' or whatever point you get in this test.

**PLEASE TELL ME MY READERS AREN'T THOSE PEOPLE WHO COME INTO SCHOOL AND ARE LIKE 'OH I FORGOT MY ADVENT CALENDER' AND I'M LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ITS CHRISTMAS!**

**LOL, REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YOU XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally owns everything, i hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

_Two weeks later_

Cammie's POV

Today, is the day that my mum, Joe, Abby, everyone, will find out that we aren't coming back this term. I'm really strangely calm; I guess succeeding in that mission has shown me that we are actually pretty decent spies.

The man that we captured has told us about 2 different cells in the COC, and about another team of spies in training trying to get into the circle, we have all of their names, code names, aliases and locations. Tomorrow, we are moving to Canberra, Australia for a week, there we will be a) away from Gallagher and Blackthorne and b) be able to capture on of the cells for the circle. However it also means that we won't be there as back up for their next mission. They don't know what it is yet, they are being told tomorrow when were in the air, but if it could go wrong then Jonas will find a way to message Liz and we'll go back, hopefully though, it should all go well.

We packed up the last things we would need for Australia, we had things from, bikini's to black clothes, to cat suits in case of any lasers and just normal clothes for blending in. Thankfully, given its January, it should be really good weather in Australia though!

Next Day.

We walked out of our apartment, triple locking and then adding a camera in the peep hole that scanned your retina to let you in (or not)! We climbed into the Taxi and headed off towards the airport, Liz was on her laptop, Bex was rereading a copy of 'The art of deception' By Jason Ford because we had to trick our way into the airport, Macey was filing her nails and reading the latest copy of Vogue simultaneously, and I was listening to my iPod, it was playing 'Lock out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars (LOVE THAT SONG) and I was just watching the cars behind us to check we had no tails.

Then Liz looked up saying, "Hey, guys, they've put us on the MIA list for the CIA." My heart dropped, we all knew it was going to happen but I couldn't prepare myself for doing this to my mum, not after the same thing had happened to my dad. We all nodded, processing the information, it all meant different things to each of us.

Me, obviously my mum would be heartbroken. And it reminded me of my dad.

Bex, she had always lived with the fear of her parents not coming back, now she could only imagine what her parents were thinking.

Macey, she didn't know what her parents would be told. They may be considered high enough to know the truth about where she was, or it may not be need to know.

Liz, as far as her parents would be concerned, she was still at school. If anything happened to her then at the end of this term the car driving her back to her house would mysteriously crash killing her.

We all got out of the taxi and kicked into action, not reminiscing on anything, simply focusing. Liz and I went first. We got our boarding passes out and then grabbed some coffee, then, I tactfully bumped into Liz so that the coffee spilt only on the plane number, so our fake names were visible, but we could check into a different flight with them. We ran over to the check in desk in apparent panic and begged to still board the flight. After many tears we got on. Then we waited nervously to check that Bex and Macey would get one, whilst Liz kept hold of a strange looking device that was displaying a complex pattern of number, upper and lowercase letters, and punctuation marks in some order that she by some miracle could understand.

Macey's POV

Bex and I went into a bathroom to change our appearances, I put on my most exensive designer clothes and topped up my make-up and put on a long pin straight platinum blonde wig, Bex also changed into expensive designer clothes and touched up her make-up and put in some super dark brown almost black contacts and added dark brown highlights to her hair. We looked like two models, no that's not boasting, we were supposed to!

We walked back into the airport and gave them our fake passports and we had booked tickets on the correct flight under our fake names. We were fine to do this because the CIA would be looking for four girls booked on the same flight around our age, and Liz and Cam had been booked on a different one!

We walked on in high heels and as I saw Cammie through my dark sunglasses I tapped my hand against my thigh lightly twice short and then a third time leaving it there; signalling, that everything had worked.

Liz's POV

I kept my eyes glued to the screen of the small device that I designed in my sophomore year. I had to check the codes were continually fine.

I was starting to freak out because we have now been flying for 3 hours and Jonas was supposed to make contact and hour ago. Either something bad happened, the briefing is taking a lot longer than they thought or there trying to figure out a plan, I'm hoping its not the first one.

**REVIEW! and please check out my first song-fic, based on Christina Perri's A thousand years, its not twilight or anything though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALLY CARTER OWNS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Liz's POV

Still nothing. Okay, starting to freak out a bit, we're landing in 40 minutes, soon I'll have to put the code receiver away, I really have to think of a better name for it!

"Liz, anything?" Cammie asked for the 8th timed desperately.

"For, the last time, no, I will tell you when it does. Quit freaking, I'm sure the meetings just taking a long time!" I told her, trying to convince myself of the same thing. I felt the tiny vibrations as Cammie tapped that we still had nothing to Macey and Bex seated a few rows behind us.

Wait! Finally yes! It came through:

67,13-1,52,13-19,43,25,40,19-58,43-34,19,40,10,19,40-67,13-40,13,13,10-4,13,70

The code was easy to work out if you got hold of the device but it would only flash across the screen for 5 seconds, not enough time to write or figure out for anyone not knowing the code. All we had done, was taken the letters of the alphabet and assigned them their numbers, a=1, b=2 etc, then multiplied the numbers by 3 then subtracted 2.

I quickly figured out the code:

WE ARE GOING TO LONDON, WE NEED BEX.

I processed this is my mind for a second before telling the code to Cammie in Finnish, there was a 4.3% chance of someone on the plane knowing that language so I murmured it without moving my lips, taking away the 0.056% chance of anyone on the plane being able to see my lips and lip read and translate Finnish. Cammie's eyes widened ever so slightly and she immediately started tapping the message to Bex and Macey.

Soon after Cammie murmured back to me in Finnish;

"We're meeting Bex and Macey in the loo's of which ever coffee shop is closest to the exit."

I nodded swiftly and proceeded to disable the code receiver so much that it would need DNA from all of us girls and a password that I only knew how to figure out, I didn't actually know it!

Zach's POV

_(This has gone slightly back in time to learn mission briefing with the COC)_

We headed towards the COC's DC headquarters. Jonas had found out that there were 6 sub-headquarters like the DC one and then one main one. The sub-headquarters were in: DC, Buenos Aires, Tokyo, London and Rome and the main headquarters is in Shanghai.

We travelled through DC until we reached a large mall and went into the Polo Ralph Lauren for men and we each grabbed an item. We walked into the fitting rooms and I casually tapped my side 6 times short and then tapped a final time and left it there.

The guy looked us up and down.

"Is that all you'll be trying on today?" He said innocently.

"Definitely, this is all." Nick said, subtly annunciating each word. I reply had to be exact.

The assistant gave a sharp nod and then pointed us to the changing room at the end with the no entry sign and a dusty sheet covering it to prevent any civilians going in by accident. We all stepped in and I nervously felt over the top of the mirror until my fingers came to a slight catch, I pushed it back but pulled the door forwards at the same time as we had been previously instructed. We all stepped through into a lift and the mirror closed abruptly behind us.

The mechanical voice that says' "check-out number three please?" called out to us,

"Name, position and ID number"

"Zach Goode, Sniper Assassin, 0830"

"Jonas Anderson, Research Hacker, 0925"

"Grant Newman, Tactical Assassin, 0894"

"Nick Cross, Covert Operative, 0903"

The lift shifted and we started to go down.

"Do you think we get to keep the clothes?" Grant asked.

**SORRY ITS SHORT AND A BIT OF A CLIFFY BUT I REALLY WANTED TO END ON THAT GRANT BIT!** **I'LL TRY AND UPDATE BY SUNDAY LATEST!**

**REVIEW?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, i was really, upset i only got a few reviews in the last chapter so please review, it makes me inspired! I know the last chapter was a bit of a filler but these are all building up to their big mission in London so there will be a huge action chappie soon! This one has a bit more interest and action though! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ally Carter owns!**

Chapter 6

Zach's POV

I kept my eyes focused on the floor, out of respect. Well, fake respect. We walked slowly towards a desk, it wasn't what you see in the movies, some swanky, suave, slick black and white massive room, with a hot blonde receptionist in a black pencil skirt asking you who you were here to see.

No, it was an olive skinned man who said in English with an accent originating from somewhere in the Mediterranean, "Goode, Cross, Anderson and Newman?" We nodded in unison. "Follow me." He finished with no hint of emotion on his face, definitely an assassin, he showed no emotions and felt nothing.

We walked around some small cramped alleys that counted as corridors into a room which looked like it doubled as an interrogation/torture room. We were met by a grim faced Caucasian woman. She had almost slivery white blonde hair and icy blue eyes, she was around 50, still had a very strong muscular build and she wore an old Russian army combats and thin dark green cotton top. She had a scar on her neck that came only from being held at knife point and on her for-arm there was a long faded deep scar.

"Right, a quick debrief of your mission," She started abruptly, no formalities, if she did bother to introduce herself it would only be an alias anyway. She spoke surprisingly with a completely Americanised accent, no give away, I only assumed she was Russian from the combats and the rest of her features afterwards give it away. "So, you killed the target, got out safely, you weren't followed or compromised. Sounds like a mission done well." She said curtly. We all nodded and a small smirk played on my lips.

"But," she cut in sharply. "Your assessor was compromised. He did not return, that means that there was some other team their, everything he knows or knew is compromised. I'll pass you and let you go on the mission, but don't let this happen again. You're failure to notice the other operative's has been noted." She finished grimly, then passed us a file as the smirk left my lips and I looked down. "Your, first mission is in London, you will all be joining cell JATO, that's Juliet, Alpha, Tango, Oscar. You will join together and work as a new sub-team within the cell, you will meet the other four members there. You will need to bring some things in order to complete your first mission. Good luck." She finished abruptly and then turned away obviously expecting that when she turned around again, we would be gone.

We walked out of the room and back through the base. We each put our files in our bags and went to go out back into Ralph Lauren, but the Mediterranean guy at the front desk stopped us and pointed us to another door, I saw grant fist pump realising we could keep the clothes and then quickly making his face emotionless and heading to the door with the rest of us. Nick pushed open the door and we went up in another lift to find ourselves in a small room, we pushed another door and we were on a street a block over from the mall. I finally allowed myself to relax as we quickly walked back to our apartment desperate to read the files.

"Right, are all the files the same do you think?" Nick asked as we entered our room.

"They will probably contain bits that are the same and bits that are different, specifically for each of us." Jonas replied, Nick nodded.

I opened my file and sat down on an armchair:

Mission Briefing for Operative: _Zachary Goode 0830_

Location: London Base

Team: Jato, subsection, Beta

Beta Team members: Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, Nick Cross

Jato Team members: Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, Nick Cross, Chris Ryan, Chloe Fielding, Thomas Lord, George Host.

Mission: Get Christian Metcalfe

Christian Metcalfe: MI6 mission controller has information on 73 previous cases and 3 current cases.

Mission (continued.): Interrogate Christian Metcalfe on whereabouts and purpose of operatives: Lara Gold, James Blair and Aaron Millar.

I quickly skimmed the first page of information, there were 2 more pages of information on Christian Metcalfe, and then a page on whereabouts of the London base, finally, the list of the things we would need:

European Passports under fake names

British Pounds

Weapons and Tech. of our choice

Tickets to the 43rd Mason Ball, the place to get Metcalfe

Covers for said Ball

Easy enough, I thought. We had one day to get everything because we flew out at 11:00am tomorrow. Right, time to get busy!

Jonas went about creating the passports, and he also got ID's and drivers licensees etc. Grant went to go rob a bank, literally, he used the Harold Bishop technique! Nick went about obtaining tickets and creating covers for the ball, so that left me with the tech and the weapons.

"Jonas, what tech will you need?" I asked, bad question. He then went on to say a load of mumbo jumbo tech speak that I expect only Liz would understand.

"How about I get you 3 laptops, several comms units, and you upload all the programs you need over night?" I didn't respond so I took that as a fine.

I quickly went in to one of the sub-divisions of the COC to get the necessary tech and equipment for the mission because the local Curry's (A/N British computer shop!) didn't sell exactly what we needed. I also grabbed, 4 easily concealable hand guns, lots of ammo, 6 sniper guns, 3 machine guns, 4 stun guns and 4 9mm's. Should do us! By the time I got back having successfully hidden all the tech in a large suitcase which had huge techy pads around the edge so that when we checked them in to the plane no one would no what it really had in, Nick had finished the covers and Grant had come back and he then started also putting the money in the padded suitcase. I looked at the covers: (A/N I'll make these quick because I find them boring to read!)

Zachary Goode:

Name: Zander Michaels

Age: 20

Relationship status: long distance relationship (harsh reality…)

Job: MI6 new agent, just returned from his first mission

Grant Newman:

Name: Greg Davidson

Age: 21

Relationship status: Girlfriend named Bleu Howard (AGENT REBECCA BAXTER) (A/N I know it's a weird name but I was looking on baby name websites and it looked cool!)

Job: MI6 Training instructor

Jonas Anderson:

Name: Jack Blake

Age: 19

Relationship: Single, but not available

Job: MI6 research and Tech dept.

Nicholas Cross:

Name: Nathan Tomlin

Age: 20

Relationship: has a cover girlfriend on his current mission: Grace Clove

Job: currently on Mission, new agent

Nick had made all of our first names start with the same letter as our real names so if we forget our covers or we are given a poison to make us forget you just say Z or N, as if it's a nickname.

Now, we just had to pack what our covers would wear ready for meeting the rest of JATO team tomorrow.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**JUST TO CLEAR SOME STUFF UP: THEY CREATED THEIR OWN COVERS FOR THE BALL AND IT WOULD BE WEIRD IF ALL OF THEM WERE RANDOMLY AWAY FROM THEIR GIRLFRIENDS SO BEX IS THERE AS GRANTS GIRLFRIENDS. ALSO THEY CHOOSE HER BECAUSE SHE NOWS A LOT ABOUT LONDON AND HAS LINKS TO MI6 INCASE THEY NEED TO GIVE THEM ANY TIPS SO THE COC WILL FAIL BU IT WON'T LOOK LIKE IT'S THE BOYS' FAULT.**

**ALLY OWNS ALL!**

Cammie's POV

Great, so now we have to get rid of a circle cell with only three of us. I give a small sigh but I keep my mask on as I prepare my bags to get off the plane. Once we land we meet at the coffee shop and sit down at a table, I had a skinny latte and I took a sip of it testing the temperature.

"So, I guess you'll have to fly to London Bex." I said stating the obvious; I mean there wasn't much else we could do.

She nodded stiffly and said, "Yeah, I guess so. Can you guys take out this cell on your own?"

Macey nodded confidently. "Yep, there a cell in training and besides, it'll be easy. We have their names, ages, descriptions and itineraries. Besides, it's not like we have to kill them, we simply take them, drug them then take them to the local hospital having had a car crash and developed amnesia for the last 10 or so years of their life."

When she said it like that it sounded so cruel, but I guess it was that or in 5 years time them planting a bomb that could kill 1000 people.

"We should be done in a week," Liz piped up scanning through their itinerary. I nod as she continues, "We'll call you when were done and head to London to see if we can help."

I gulped down the last of my latte and stood up to hug Bex. Liz handed her a European fake passport, an Australian fake and an American fake all registered to a 'Sarah Brown' and then hugged her too. Macey handed Bex her black London credit card which she reserved for shops in Oxford Street and Covent Garden. I smirked at this because Macey gave it over as grudgingly as if it was the winning lottery ticket for a triple rollover.

"Say hi to Zach for me." I whispered quietly and softly to her whilst I hugged her and I gave her a new comms unit, "Just incase we need to find you again!" I said remembering the start off junior year. (A/N Reference to the first chapter of the prequel to this story Back to Blackthorne if you haven't read it!) I saw her grin and I knew she knew too.

Bex's POV

I said bye to the girls, each of them giving me something, I smiled and waved gently, despite having to leave them I was excited to see Grant! I mean who wouldn't be! But also I was intrigued, I mean I was your girl if you wanted the secret passages in Buckingham Palace, how to diffuse a bomb under the royal box at Wimbledon without any of the cameras catching it or if you wanted someone with a built in map to the London sewage system (don't ask.). But I can't imagine many of those things coming in useful. I decided to stop thinking about it and took a few books out of my suitcase and put them into my flight bag so I would have something to do on the journey.

I walked over to the check in desk and saw a 20-something check in guy, I applied new lip gloss, hitched my skirt a little and walked over looking as if I was going to cry and emphasized my British accent.

"I'm sorry, but, I really need a ticket to London, its really desperate do you have anything?"

The guy smirked and did exactly what I thought he would.

"Well, Miss, we aren't normally allowed to do this but for you I'll make an exception. Do you want Gatwick, Heathrow or Stanstead?" He asked his smirk turning into a really creepy grin which I think was his attempt at a seductive smile.

"Gatwick please." I told him my eyes wide as if I were about to hug him. He seemed to pick up on this because he carefully took a slight step to the left so that I could hug him if I 'needed' to. He printed me a ticket as I handed him some cash.

"Thank you sooooo much," I whimpered slowly and gazed at the ticket and then to him in amazement and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. At this point he was certain I would hug him, but seriously! I wiped the tear dramatically as he started to take a step forward and closed his eyes his arms spread ready for an embrace. I took the opportunity to turn and run. I turned to shout a brief 'thanks' over my shoulder but it quickly turned into a massive laughing fit when I saw he had fallen on the floor when I hadn't been there to receive his hug. Oh my God, there are no words.

Grant's POV

I am literally hopping from foot to foot with excitement! I waited in the Gatwick terminal with the guys behind me talking quietly with starbucks coffee cups in there hands. I heard the announcement for Bex's flight and I hopped even higher.

"Dude, chill you haven't even had any coffee, your gunna freak Baxter out!" Nick said laughing at my excitement.

I turned sharply and said, "You're just jealous 'cause you don't get to see your girl friends."

"You're such a girl." Nick said. I turned slightly pink but I was gone when I saw Bex walk through the terminal door looking like a model, how the hell does she do it, she was just on a fricking 24 hour flight! As she turned she saw me and a beam spread across her face! Yay! I make her happy!

She ran to me and dropped her bags and hugged me, I picked her up and spun her round and then deposited her on the floor next to her bags in front of me. She was having a giggling fit when I put her down and the grabbed her bags in one hand and wrapped my other arm around her waist.

"Lets goooo!" She said still giggling.

"Oh yeah, hi! Great to see you too." Said Zach sarcastically.

I was about to say something to Zach but Bex cut in, "Do you want me to tell you exactly what Cam asked me to tell you?" She said innocently, "Seems not." She said whilst she watched Zach turn from rude to desperate in a matter of milliseconds.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Yeah maybe later, I'm tired but I need to know what I've got to do before I sleep. So spill."

Hey guys, i need your opinion on something, I few chapter now have not had to much action and are more descriptive but I think it makes for a better story, so do you prefer chapters which describe the story more and make it better or do you want action pronto! I don't want my readers getting bored and i think that could be why I'm not getting as many reviews as befroe, and all of you who ar writers will know that we live for reviews!

thanks so much to all readers, reviewers, favouriters, and followers!

love born athlete


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry i haven't updated in so long i was away visting family for christmas etc. So here is a super long chapter for you, it develops the London story and has action! i hope you enjoy as it sets up for an awesome thing happening in the next few chapters so enjoy!**

**remember i own nothing!**

Chapter 8

Bex's POV

"Well basically, we have to infiltrate the 43rd Mason Ball to pick up a guy named Christian Metcalfe." Nick summed up.

My breath hitched as I stopped walking dead. I didn't even realize until I felt Grant's hand tugging on my own. I just looked at Grant not trusting my jelly legs to move and I moved my hand to his shoulder in order to support myself. This can not be happening.

Grant looked really worried, his mind going into overload. He freaked out, "Bex, Bex what's wrong, are you all right, are you ill, what's happening!"

Then Jonas just said slowly finally piecing it all together, "She knows him, I read in the files that he's worked with her parents but only a few times, I didn't realize.." He trailed off.

Zach it seemed was the only one thinking straight. "Come on, we need to get out of here, were attracting attention. Now." He said sharply. Grant half carried me as I tried to walk out, Nick told a waiting black-cab-driver an address and we sat in the back silently listening to some god-awful music the driver had on.

Finally we arrived, we were in the centre of London and we walked slowly into a fancy apartment block that was more like a hotel. That was all I noticed. Floor 3, Penthouse suite. That was it, not the address of the apartment, the names of the security guards, the locations of the cameras, the number of exits; nothing. My mind was in over load, what the hell did they want with Metcalfe.

We all walked into the suite and I fell onto the sofa. The boys checked around for bugs and Jonas went to look at a file that was in the centre of the table. Light dawned in his eyes as he read the note inside. His gaze turned pityingly to me and then he read the note allowed.

**In your interrogation there is a new focus. The locations and jobs of two top agents, Abe Baxter and Grace Baxter, yesterday we had Intel that they started working a case with him, they are your new top priority. You will meet Jato in the sub-headquarters in London tomorrow; there you will learn the full mission's information. Bring everything that was required you bring. **

That confirmed my suspicions.

Cammie's POV

Macey, Liz and I all moved into a small hotel room in central Canberra. We quickly sorted out techniques and figured out timings, we needed to get to London as soon as we could. It's not that we didn't think that she was capable, no definitely not! We just don't leave a girl behind, or send them ahead!

That evening we had our plan figured out, we would be able to intercept them tomorrow in a shopping mall rather than in 5 days. I went to sleep that evening prepared, I imagined Bex probably asleep in the airplane right now (A/N this is slightly back in time) passing over Saudi Arabia, she would land in London at 1:35pm but in Australian time at 1:35am. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep knowing that despite us having to wait 48 hours, due to flight time and time differences it would only be 24 hours for her. (A/N I reckon I got all those timings messed up so SORRY!)

The following morning we set up. There cover was Rich American kids on a gap year, so we decided to go with the easiest option of being possible girlfriends for them, I say we decided, Macey decided.

I looked again at my outfit that Macey had assured me was amazing, I just wasn't convinced with the amount of skin on show. The thing is, in Australia its summer and Macey assured me that if you wanted you could walk into a mall in just a bikini and no one would bat an eyelid. I mean really!

I was wearing a loose white (SEETHROUGH WHITE!) cropped top that went to around my upper stomach and then went into tassels that covered my stomach. Then I had white short shorts that wear VERY SHORT and underneath my clothes instead of normal underwear I had a bright blue bikini with a circle strap and the top and the bottoms had a high waist strap that went around above my hip bones rather than my waist. Finally I had a cute blue and silver charm bracelet with brown gladiators. That was the ONLY bit of my outfit I was ok with…

As I walked to the mall with Macey I pulled on sunglasses to cover my eyes as contacts are dangerous because when your eyeballs move sometimes it can uncover the true colour of your eyes. I flipped my glossy brown wavy hair/wig over my shoulder like only Macey and Bex can in the vain hope I looked like a silly air head. Macey was beside me in a similarly revealing outfit and a platinum blonde long straight wig and avatars.

We soon spotted the subjects and Liz told us she had 360 degree eyes so we moved in. They were talking loudly at a frozen yoghurt and pilling up toppings. Macey winked at me to follow her lead and she went in as the sophisticated teen she was and raised an eyebrow at the boys and shared a 'secret' smile with me saying "immature much…" The boys immediately straightened up and talked quietly but of course as spies we naturally heard everything as we put mangos, strawberry's and kiwi on our yogurts.

"Dude quit it." One of them said hitting on of the others as he spotted us first. All four boys turned and looked at us and I swear they had drool.

"Woowwwzzaa" One guy said practically eye raping Macey. Bastard.

The others stayed in silence but with lots of eye-brow-raising and nudging going on.

We walked over to the till right next to them to pay for our yogurts and Mace said to me, "I'll pay." Then giggled and opened here huge purse, little did they no what was in there! She then rummaged for about 30 seconds looking for her purse in pretend despair.

The leader of their group spotting the opportunity that we had handed to them on a shiny silver platter and practically sprinted over to say, "We'll pay for you lovely ladies." Pass the barf bag.

I swear this was so easy, I thought the circle recruits were supposed to be good! Soon we had them coming over to our apartment with us, Liz was hidden away in her bedroom and we had them in the living room. Macey and I played up a British accent the whole time and then when they said something we immediately jumped at the chance of giving them 'proper English tea'! And I mean, when (like me) you've had tea served to you at Hampton Court Palace, the Starbucks stuff never quite tastes right!

We gave them strong doses of the tea and waited for them to drink some. However, this is where the problems start. You immediately realize something is wrong but the tea doesn't knock you out for 2 minutes so Macey and I braced ourselves for a fight. They all sipped the tea thankfully but then alarm registered on all their faces. They stood up and Macey and I were quick to act. I punched the first one in the face and then immediately kicked him in the gut; he fell onto the sofa and made way for the boy behind him. He seemed more prepared after what I'd done to the first guy, he punched out sharply and hit my shoulder as I tried to dodge, I fell back but as he came at me I stepped back so his momentum carried him forwards and he fell flat on his face. A quickly got up and turned to charge at me again but he got a kick where it hurts!

I turned to see Macey finishing the last guy off with the Wendensky maneuver and then grabbed the guy I'd just kicked and dumped him on the sofa. We sighed in relief and went to go and chat to Liz.

"Awesome guys!" Liz cried enthusiastically as we came into the room. We smiled and sat down as Liz continued talking. "I've got one bug, one camera and one heat detector in the room their in that I'll keep monitoring until they wake up and then we'll know for sure it works, we don't want to be there when they do wake up. So pack up all your stuff. They'll wake up in an hour so pack your stuff. We'll wait in here by the window, when we've checked what there saying we'll climb out and go down the fire escape and head for the airport." She finished in one huge breath.

We just nodded and went about packing our stuff. Macey packed all the clothes, Liz packed away all the tech except what she was using to monitor the boys and I packed all the weapons in specially lined suitcases to get them past security.

Finally we heard them wake up. We each stood with a back pack and small wheelie suitcase anxiously hoping that the tea worked. They all looked around in total confusion. Mixtures of questions were asked: who are you, where are we, what happened, where's my mum! All sorts. We waited until we were certain they had lost 10 years of their lives and didn't have a clue who they were. We giggled and quickly stepped out of the window onto the fire escape and headed for the airport leaving four eighteen year-olds with eight year old brains behind us!

**Please review, it really inspires me to right more, i am open to suggestions and critiques too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It has occurred to me i haven't ever done this and i love it when i get mentions on anyone elses story so a special thank you to everyone who reviewed: **

**gallaghergirl108, littleblondegirl, LoudNProud, Jommie Obesessed Zammie Lover, Gg, alexia ryder, misticangel101, oemh101, omnomnomnomnom, acherontamovebo, Zach-Goode' , Guest, GhostOfTheFuture, OnlyME15, Uknowiloveu, RandomPerson007, Krazykid500, Vampire's-Bite me, f0r3v3r-and-alway5, N0601859, Juliette-Tiggy.**

**I love you all, i am going to try and introduce a favourite reviewer on each chapter if i forget you are well within your rights to shout at me so i will try and remember so my special reviewer this week is: littleblondegirl since i have used your "beg"/review to inspire me, i'm sure you'll get how!**

**I hope you like it...**

**Ally Carter owns everything**

Chapter 9

Bex's POV

I finally had gotten myself together, I feel seriously humiliated! I just can't think straight, I guess Cammie has had to deal with this for a while, the Circle after her and her family, but now they're after my family, well I guess it puts stuff into perspective…

I was sat on a comfy sofa wearing black leggings, a stretchy comfy blue and white stripped vest top with an oversized white knit cardy on top. And of course soft fluffy slippers. I picked up my hot chocolate with marshmallows that Grant had made me, (his are the best!) and wandered over to the table where the boys were talking seriously and going over the plans for meeting Jato the next day.

We purposely decided to not get to much background on any of the members because we may accidently slip something if we say we know them. We needed to plan out the Mason Ball and then once the guys had proven themselves, they could join team Jato.

Jonas was just checking over some of the security camera footage from the last Mason Ball when there was a beep on this weird space-age looking device next to him, I looked at it and green numbers started filling the screen so it looked like the very first computers. We all looked expectantly at Jonas to tell us what it meant but had to wait as the message came fully in and he decoded it.

Soon he smiled brightly and said, "They've done it, Liz, Cammie and Macey have completed they mission and are just getting on a plane to London Gatwick now. They are disguised as British students one their way back from a gap year in Australia and New Zealand and their hoping one of us can pick them up tomorrow morning at 11:30am."

YES! They did it!

"Awesome," I finally voiced having done a happy dance in my head! "So tomorrow, whilst you're meeting Jato, I'll go meet them at Gatwick. Then we'll have to find some way to integrate them with you guys but in disguise."

They all nodded happy that we would finally all be together again. It was decided that tomorrow, I would met the girls and we would figure out a way to join up altogether whilst the boys met up with Jato, this is going to be so much fun!

Zach's POV

Finally! I get to see my Gallagher girl; I haven't seen her in 3 weeks! I had a massive grin on my face. I know, I don't grin but I couldn't help it!

Baxter noticed and she smirked at me! The cheek!

"So happy to see someone are we Goode?" I scowled at her but I quickly turned back to a smile. Then I realized, "Hey, what were you going to tell me that Cammie asked you to tell me when you left!"

She smirked even more, "Wouldn't you like to know." She said smugly. I was literally on the verge of killing her, I think the only thing that stopped me was that then I wouldn't know what Cammie had said. I growled, she just laughed, I jumped up and swipped her hot chocolate out of her hands!

"Ha Ha," I said jubilantly! "Now, tell me!" I demanded. Bex looked lethal but still determined.

"I don't think- ahh stop, no fine" She squeaked before I could drink from her mug, I mean Grant hot chocolate is amazing! "She just said to say 'Hi' but she said it really quiet and softly so I think it translated to something else if you get my drift!" She said grinning at my face as it lit up like a child at Christmas, she snatched back her hot chocolate and stamped brutally on my foot, even in slippers, from a Baxter, that hurts!

Cammie's POV

We finally landed, thankfully I managed to sleep on the flight back since in London its now the morning! I stepped off the plane with Liz and Macey and Macey asked me where we needed to get her bags despite already knowing, I reckon she just wanted to show off her mix of a British and Australian accent!

We quickly got our bags and walked out of the terminal dressed in disguises and looked briefly around until I spotted Bex. I swear I nearly laughed. The thing was, because of our covers Bex had to pretend to be Liz's mum picking us up having not seen us for a year! She was covered in skin changing cream so she had very slightly tanned pale skin, pale blonde hair with a few barely noticeable grey bits and finally she had wrinkles drawn onto her face with make-up. I nearly died. Liz managed to run up and hug her as if she was her mum, me and Macey grinned and gave her a quick hug too! It was hilarious!

We walked out making up random Gap Year stories and walked quickly to a nearby Mall, or shopping centre in English English! (A/N I don't know what to call it because as a Brit their shopping centres's but in American English their mall's!).

We quickly went into a bathroom and changed our disguises. We didn't have a real cover this time, just teenagers having a girls shopping trip but we still couldn't risk showing our true identities.

Now, I was wearing tights, a tight stretchy skirt, a white top with a pretty hole pattern of flowers over a purple vest top, my hair was mid-brown and dead straight and I had eyes that changed between green and blue depending on the light.

Macey was wearing super tight skinny jean with a large loose see-through dark blue top over a blue vest top with honey blonde hair and gorgeous bambi-brown eyes.

Bex was back to her original dark brown skin but she had on contacts so her eyes looked light brown rather than nearly black, she had wavy glossy brown hair and was wearing fitted light pink trousers with a pretty floral cami and light cardy over.

Finally, Liz had a gingery blonde wig and striking green eyes; she was wearing skinny jeans and had a brown leather jacket with a loose at the front white top under. She definitely looked the most different out of all of us!

We walked out looking totally different and went to go and sit in a coffee shop, we decided on starbucks as a) it was huge so would hopefully have somewhere for us to sit! And b) it was really busy so it was unlikely anyone would over hear our conversation.

We were all soon filled in on the situation. We all comforted Bex and assured her nothing bad was going to happen to Metcalfe given it was us who would have him!

Soon we got around to the topic of how to met the boys, I was so excited to see Zach. Bex sensed this obviously!

"So Cam, happy to see Lover-Boy again!" She teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yes." I replied defiantly. "I haven't seen him in 3 weeks! Seriously we need a good plan tonight so I can see him again!"

They all laughed at me, I was so out of character for me to be open about my feelings but I couldn't resist it, besides, these girls are my sisters!

"Well, I reckon we met them at a club tonight!" Macey (of course) suggested. Before we could all shot her down she quickly continued. "Because, A) then we can easily met up with them tonight B) they can take us home without arousing any suspicions C) we get to see them looking our best D) it means their taken so they can't claim to be allowed to date anyone else as a cover E) there are amazing clubs in London!"

You could say she puts forward a compelling argument! Soon Liz was sending Jonas a message on the weird device thingy she has and Macey was dragging us back to the shopping centre to do some shopping for tonight, GREAT! (Sarcasm: one of the many services I offer…)

**Once again thanks to all my reviewers, you have know idea how much it means i swear people should advice depressed people to go on fanfiction so they can get reviews that make their lives!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for slow uploads, just that i am being totally swamped with homework sorry! I'm trying to make them quite long though! I hope you like this!**

**Thank you to my reviewers: Zach-Goode' , Uknowiloveu, misticangel101, f0r3v3r-and-a1way5, Gg, Ghostofthefuture, coco597, Aria**

**My favourite reviewer is : Uknowiloveu because i loved your comment! Yeah, my grandparents are from yorkshire so i can magically understand the accent! and to all you American and Australian reviewers why do you love British accents! I don't understand! Thank you for reviewing and for being the first to review the new chapter on dancing for my life my other story! Yep, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU RIGHT!**

**For Zach-Goode' : they just bunked after their senior year and its in the winter so they are 17-18, hope that clears it up for you!**

IT'S ALLY'S! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Zach's POV

We walked covertly into a back street in Camden, London. Bex had left to go and get the girls an hour ago and Jonas had received a message on the weird device 3 minutes ago saying that everything was fine and they had a plan and that all we had to do was go to some club in London tonight and they'd find us and for us to just play along. Jonas was confused but committed the address to memory, Grant and I shrugged and focused on the mission but Nick smirked (IKR!) and I just rolled my eyes at how Nick and Macey were both totally physic and diabolical at the same time.

We were walking silently in single file down a spooky dark alleyway and I know I'm a spy but seriously, this is when the murder comes out and kills you! Suddenly Jonas stopped and we all walked smack into each other grunting and moaning as we steady ourselves.

"Umm, Zach can you work some pavement artist magic, there's a secret passage somewhere round here?" Jonas asked trying vainly to see in the alley way, it had a building over the top so even though it was the morning we couldn't see a thing.

I started running my hands across the brick work pushing bricks randomly and slotting my fingers into any gaps I came across. I finally found a metal hook on the side of the wall which I twisted do it became a handle and pushed it down to reveal a small elevator the exact same design to the one leading to the base in DC. I smirked and walked in.

We all recited our names and id numbers and info and the elevator started to move swiftly down. Soon we appeared in a deep underground room that looked a lot like the sub-levels at Gallagher. The walls were metal and the floor was cold black tiles, there were burn holes with codes on the doors every few meters and several doors leading off. We walked cautiously along the corridor and saw one of the doors had the word JATO printed on the front. Nick raised an eyebrow as if to say, "This one?" We all nodded and he pushed open the door.

Inside was a large room, it had a massive screen across one wall which was connected to a computer and currently showed a zoomed in map of Istanbul, Turkey. The floor was continual black tiles like the rest of the base and the walls were magnetic metal but you could only see that vaguely as most of it was covered with faces, maps and information. There was a boy aged around 20 pulling down a large map of Turkey from one of the walls as a girl sat typing 130 words per minute into a laptop looking totally bored. Another boy and girl were around a table at the centre which half of its surface was another touch screen computer. The boy was filing documents all with the heading TKY IST. And the girl was sat on the other normal half of the table cleaning four weapons precisely and professionally despite being surrounded by a ton of junk food wrappers and drinks cans.

They all looked up as we took in the faces of Chris Ryan, Chloe Fielding, Thomas Lord and George Host. Yeah I know, it didn't add up. The girl cleaning the guns carefully put down the gun she was holding and removed her gloves and walked over to us.

"Names, codenames, and specialty jobs." She demanded, looking like a Gallagher Girl determined to get what she wanted.

"Zach Goode, Mist, Sniper Assassin."

"Jonas Anderson, Nerd, Research Hacker."

"Grant Newman, Greek God, Tactical Assassin."

"Nick Cross, Pretty Boy, Covert Operative."

The girl before us raised an eyebrow then said, "Your codenames are really gunna bite you in the butt one day." Then she grinned and said, "Chloe Fielding, Hail, Honey Pot."

Nick grinned like a goof and I slapped him round the head then reached down behind his back so I could tap in Morse code on his back, 'Macey'. He sighed but looked back up and smiled anyway, "Nice to meet you, who's everyone else?"

Now we had obviously all passed their 'test' they were all looking rather friendlier.

"Chris Ryan, Flash, Speed Assassin." Said the guy holding the map from the wall.

"Thomas Lord, Dust, Pavement Artist." The guy filing stuff on the computer table followed.

And finally the girl by the computer said, "Geroge Host I don't recommend you call me Georgina," She said in a sickly sweet voice almost like Bex! "Code name Qwerty, Research Hacker." She said smiling at Jonas as they had the same skill.

I finally got a chance to probably assess everyone in the room:

Chloe Fielding, or Hail. Lets just say I can see why she's a Honey Pot! She was tall, about 5"11 and was athletically slender. Her height helped her as although her legs were clearly very toned the muscles seemed to be stretched making her legs long and slim. She was nearly as slim as Liz and she had long flowing golden brown hair with blonde highlights. It reached ¾ of the way down her back and hung in loose surfer curls. Her eyes were deep dark blue which I'm guessing is where she got her code name Hail from. Her lips where full and her nose had a cute turn up at the end. She was wearing thick black leggings with a boyfriend checked shirt over the top and had on light natural make-up.

Next was Chris Ryan or Flash. He was short for a boy around 5"10 but I'm guessing that meant he was fast, especially with his code name. He had large muscles but not weightlifting ones like Grant, sprinters muscles. He was dark skinned, probably originally Caribbean and his hair was cut in a buzz cut. One side had a pattern cut out in swirls and stars. He wore trainers, Nike trackie bums and a red fitted T-shirt.

Then, Thomas Lord or Dust. He was around 6"0 and had soft blonde shaggy surfer hair like Chloe's. (well not that long!) His face was forgettable, perfect for a Pavement Artist. His eyes were a standard blue and his smile slightly lopsided but that was the only real distinguishing feature. He wore distressed light blue/grey jeans with a blue t-shirt with an image printed on.

Finally, George (Georgina) Host, or Qwerty. Despite her being fierce about her name, she didn't look as though she would be able to for fill her threat, but I've met enough Gallagher girls to never judge a book by its cover! She was very pale skinned and had contrasting Ginger curly hair. Her eyes danced in the light of her computer screen an orangey brown and she was small and slim. She was wearing a loose summery dress, despite it being freezing I guess living here their whole lives they were just used to it. The dress was light blue with white flower detailed patterns all over it and she had on plain black pumps underneath.

We all shared greetings and headed over to the computer table.

"So, you figured out your covers for the ball?" Thomas asked.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, but I need to make a couple of changes." We figured if we were going to met the girls tonight, we should incorporate that we will all be taking dates to the party in our covers.

"Well," Nick continued at the surprised looks we were getting at changing the covers so late into the mission. "We have a few friends coming to help our cover." He said with a sly raised eyebrow. Chloe grinned as the others clicked too.

"Finally, some more girls around here!" She said.

"Wait, you sure we can trust them, you know we can't just let anyone in here." Chris said seriously. We all nodded.

"You can definitely trust them, we've known them for a few years now, they were going to try and get in the circle themselves but at the time they got a bit court up, now their finding it hard to get back with their old contacts so they aren't having much luck getting in, this could be what their looking for, we give them an in and you do them a favor of letting them join us for one mission, and that means the circle gets four new recruits and we owe you one." Grant summed up quickly on the spot.

"Sounds good to me!" Chloe said. They all nodded. "So, bring them here tomorrow morning, that cool?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, we'll change the covers quickly tonight, and we'll see you tomorrow for planning, alright, bye." I replied. And we walked out smiling, everything was working so far.

**I hope you liked it please review, with favourite lines or moments! sorry for all the description but i always get carried away imagining stuff! Also any Americans i have a random question, why do i always see pictures on photo apps that say, "If i had a British accent, I'd never shut up!" What is your obsession with my accent?!**

**love me xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! thank you so much for the reviews, i've replied to all of you individually so thank you! My fav review was probably from : bookwormbreann for saying that british accents (my accent!) are special! So read on if you reviewed to all those amazing people!**

**GallagherGirl108 : **Okay you do sound desperate but i do that to so, who am i to complain! HERE IS THE CHAPTER! I'm sorry it took so long but i'm doing GCSE's so bit stressed right now... I hope you like it and i promise to try and update more! Thank you so much for the review!

**misticangel101 : **I know about the code name, i was looking at the computer keys and it was there spelt out for me! You can see from the chappie here that the girls are all in good disguises so they won't get found! Tell me if you like them!

**bookwormbreann : **as i said above thank you for calling me special! yeah i know you meant the accent but still! thanks for taking the time to review and i hope you like this chapter!

**f0r3v3r-and-a1way5 : **wow, your pen name is a pain to write! YES! whenever you hear british accents i'm like I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT! and it must be accents ike mine they are imitating because i live in london! Sometimes i am like super offended! lol...! Thanks for the review and i hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Uknowiloveu :** I know sometimes i get really carried away when i review, i look up from typing and i've written like a massive paragraph! I just don't get what is awesome about our accents (not that i'm complaining if other people like it!) yup, lots of disguises and clothes in this chappie! Thank you for reading, i will update dancing for my life as soon as i can but what can i say other than GCSE's...

**OnlyMe15 : **The chapters are over 1000 words! I swear thats long! and i totally don't not like my accent i just don't get the fuss you know, and also they always sound weird on TV when you see like american shows with a 'british guy' on them and he sounds like the prince or something! Thanks for reading... I hope you like it!

**oemh : **Ahh, thanx for the accent compliments! so sweet, i guess US accents aren't really liked or disliked, just depends what you think, one of my friends is obessed with them, my dad gets annoyed by them and i just imitate them whenever i quote friends! and random question for you : what is your pen name for, did you just type random letters or does it mean something? I hope you like the chapter!

**Ghostofthefuture : **OOO to you too! i hope you like it!

**Ggo (i swear your Gg...) : **sorry about the randon penname thing you may be someone else! lol! Well, if you move to england you can have a british accent, problem solved! ha! as i explained to loads of reviewers british people didn't particularly like or dislike american accents, we don't kinda love 'em like you do! I hope you like the chapter...!

**Ally Carter owns!**

**ENJOY**!

Chapter 12

Cammie's POV

"NO, NO, NO, never ever EVER gunna happen Macey, on what planet in which universe?" I exclaimed looking down at the "outfit" I had on.

Macey sighed dramatically, we were in the Westfield shopping centre in London and this was the 6th shop we'd been in and it seemed like it was finally the right one. Well, not for me, but Bex, Liz and Macey all looked amazing in their outfits for the club.

Macey had a classic LBD; it was tight and had holes up the side which showed off her flat stomach. She found so matching black heels, not stiletto's but tall peep toed heels and she had grabbed a few accessories. She had lace black tights with floral patterns on and even with her hair currently up in a pony, she look flawless. (DRESS:  sexy-black-club-dress/)

Next, Bex had picked up a playsuit that was light pink at the top with lace short shorts on the bottom, it was short but hot. She looked amazing and had paired it up with black ankle boots which were 5 inches but she could somehow walk in them! (PLAYSUIT:  . ?browseToken=%2fb%2f11103)

Liz had gone for a less sexy look and picked up a beautiful pastel green dress which she was going to pair with some green contacts tonight. It had swirly patterns on the top and the skirt was loose with slight pleats. She had some open black kitten heels and a white shrug to go over the dress on the way there. (DRESS:  . /2012/03/mint_ )

That leads on to me. Macey had picked out a vibrant blue body con dress that was sleeveless and low cut at the top and high cut at the bottom. It clung to my entire body and had a little rousing detail at the waist. My legs were totally bare my chest might as well of been. (DRESS:  . )

"Never, seriously Macey! Someone will try and rape me if I wear this…TOP"

"God Cam, it's a dress, you look amazing, and besides you could wear thin skin colour tights if you want to. Besides, this is the first time you've seen Zach in over a month, he will bloody faint!"

I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I guess I did want to make a good impression. "I can wear tights?" I clarify.

Macey nodded, her eyes begging me to accept. I sighed internally but nodded grudgingly. She squealed and ran to hug me while I stood there wondering what the hell I just got into when I heard Macey say, "Now we need to hit Gilly Hicks for matching underwear!"…I could kill myself now in 362 ways with Macey's shoes…

Nick's POV

I lead the boys into Cable, one of London's hottest nightclubs notorious for having some of the best names playing. Jonas and faked up some passes and ID's that no place in their right minds would turn down as we walked in.

We had one a few basic disguises but not much, under the influence and under the bright disco lights, no one would recognize us. However we were alert for the girls, they would definitely be in disguise. What ever they picked tonight would have to cover them for the next week or so with team JATO and maybe longer so we kept our eyes pealed.

As I entered my eyes were immediately drawn to the hottest girl in the room. She was wearing a black dress with holes all down the side. Her skin was light tan, her eyes rich brown and her hair also brown but with chestnut highlights flowing loosely down her back swaying in time with her and with the music. Macey. Her gaze briefly glanced around the room and she located us easily as I only had one contacts as a disguise. I swear that girl was trying to kill me in that dress.

Grant's POV

Nick lead us into the club and my eyes lit up, being in Blackthorne doesn't exactly prepare you for this let me tell you! Sure I've been to parties and stuff before but this was something else. Everywhere people were packed tightly, dancing to music and holsing drinks. I gazed around the room and my eyes locked quickly on her, well, her arse. I'm a guy, don't judge!

She was wearing tiny bootie shorts with a low cut top and I swear my heart stopped as I watched her dance with Macey to the music. Her skin was the same but her hair now had red and brown highlights that shone brightly under the club lights. Her eyes where a dangerous black that sparkled in the lights like evil diamonds. I caught her eye as she glanced around and winked and started to lead the guys over to them.

Jonas's POV

Ok, this is officially the most scary thing I have ever done in my entire life. First, I am undercover. Second, there is no plan. Third, I have next to no disguise. Fourth, due to having just sighted Liz, my attention is dropping from 100 to 0.

She was sat on a stool with a drink, probably water, in her hand talking to probably Cammie. She was laughing as she watched Cammie get ruthlessly pulled away by Macey and she set her drink down to join them and started dancing timidly to the music.

She was beautiful; her dress was a gorgeous green which matched her newly green eyes. Her hair was black-brown was in a plait along her head and tumbled down passed her shoulders in curls. Her skin was now tan and if she wasn't so slim she would look Latino. (A/N I am not offending any Latino's but their general build is large bum and bust, so again not offending anyone!)

I quickly followed after Grant while my legs were still functional; I wish I could say the same about Zach though!

Zach's POV

I can not believe that is Cammie. I looked in disbelief at the gorgeous beauty that inevitably was her. She looked stunning. She was dragged off to dance by Macey and she moved in time to the music.

She was wearing a tight blue dress and her skin was light tan, slightly more Italian brown than her usual pale complexion. Her hair was sunny blonde and was straight with a curl at the end ¾ of the way down her back. Her eyes were gray with a few flecks of black-brown that gave her a menacing glare.

I watched mesmerized as she danced until I realized the boys had started walking, I looked up as I started walking and saw Cammie laughing at me, I can not believe she saw that!

I quickly walked up to her and decided to tease her with a pick-up line, "Sorry, but you owe me a drink." I started. She looked confused, "Why?" She asked pretending to be annoyed as if she didn't know me but I could see the sparkle in her eye through the contact lens. "Because when I saw you I dropped mine." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and I slide my arms around her waist casually just as a slow song came on. I pulled her to me and we hugged tightly hoping that no one would notice her immediate closeness.

**Do any of you guys look at the clothes links? Do you like them? I just thought i'd try them since i'd never done it before! I hope you liked the chappie and please review!**


	12. AN (SORRY)

Hey sorry, guys! Random authors note! I just had a quick look and the links to the dresses haven't come up on the fanfic page so if you want to look at the dresses I'm putting the links up on my bio page! Please have a look and tell me if you think I should try and do pics of stuff like outfits and rooms and whatever!


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW i HAD KNOW IDEAS I JUST CLICKED THE WRONG ONE!**

**okay i feel awful, i haven't updated in sooooooo long! i'm sorry but i had tests and i am happy that i didn't update because i got above 80% in all of them so it was for a good cause!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favourite reviewer! oemh because you told me about the new GG book! ahhh i am so excited now!**

**thank you all for the accent opinions! I was talking to some of my friens who are american or have american parents etc and about how they spell everyhting wrong! No not differently, wrong! seriousl colour is with a u, not color! thats wrong and my computer just underlined it in red!**

Chapter 12

Zach's POV

I wake up smiling for once. Cammie was leaning against my chest and my arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Her disguise was still on though because we didn't know if the circle may have hidden cameras in here. Slowly she woke and she blinked confused for a second then she smiled and snuggled back down as I chuckled gently and smirked.

"Good sleep?" I whispered into her ear.

She shiver as my breath hit her ear and said, "Yep. You?"

"Yeah."

"Are we doing anything today?" She questioned, both of us still speaking quietly.

"Yeah, were heading ver to the base, you guys will meet JATO there."

She nodded gently and then her eyes closed again, she never was a morning person.

(BREAKFAST)

We all hung around in the kitchen, getting plates, drinks and dancing to the radio which was playing Young Girls by Bruno Mars. (AWESOME SONG!) I flipped a bunch of pancakes and emptied them onto the plate next to me where Bex grabbed them and covered them in maple syrup.

We sat around the living room eating pancakes and drinking juice and started talking about JATO.

"There are four members: Chris Ryan 20, Chloe Fielding 18, Thomas Lord 19, and Georgina 'George' Host 19. Chris, codename Flash, he is a Speed Assassin. Then Chloe, codename Hail, she is a Honey pot. Thomas codename Dust he is a Pavement. Finally George, codename Qwerty she is a Research Hacker." Jonas quickly rattled off the facts for them.

Then Nick took over, "You'll meet them today, I expect this afternoon they'll give you a test as Grant said as a quick cover that you reached complications last time you tried out for the Circle but now your trying again." They all listened closely and Macey nodded thinking about disguises.

I finally added, "You should think about what role you'd want within the circle, so for example I'm a Sniper Assassin."

"Okay, well I'd be a Pavement Artist like Thomas." Cammie replied easily.

"I' be a research hacker to, or a Technical Coordinator?" Liz said looking at Jonas.

"I'd go with Technical Coordinator so you offer them a different skill." Jonas said, Liz nodded in agreement.

"I'd be something to do with C&A and disguises then, so I guess like a cultural mask?" Macey said dubiously.

"Just a Culture Operative, the whole disguise thing is implied in the culture." Nick said grinning t at Macey as she rolled her eyes.

"Fighter?" Bex said simply.

"Well, you could be a fighter assassin, a fighter operative, a tactical fighter, a-" Bex cut Grant off sharply. "I'll just go with fighter operative." She eyes showed she didn't like the idea of being an assassin.

I nodded, "Right, that's all sorted. So are you guys sticking with those disguises as your real image or were they last nights covers and then you'll make another one as your real image for the next few weeks?"

"I think we'll make another!" Macey said to excited, everyone rolled there eyes but Macey kept going, "It would look unprofessional if we weren't in disguise last night in case they saw us."

The girls groaned but nodded and followed Macey into Nicks room, Nick jumped up and grabbed some clothes before the room became out of bounds!

Macey's POV

"Right, take off your wigs and contacts and I'm going to do dyes, we can't risk wigs, besides you can't put on more wigs over the top if we need another new disguise. Liz did the eye colour drops work yet." Liz nodded and I grinned and went to grab some unbranded bottles from my bag. "Wash your hair with these shampoos and conditioners." I said handing each of them a different bottle which will make their hair permanently straight, curly or wavy for a month.

They each took a bottle warily and went to a different bathroom with a towel and robe and started to shower. I grabbed my bottle and headed into my bathroom.

Cammie's POV

I literally ran out of the room once Macey finally declared me finished, I was the last one so as Macey followed me out I looked probably at Liz and Bex and Macey taking in their covers.

We all had this mixture on our faces which changed our face structure and so I had more prominent cheek bones, Macey's nose was slightly snubbed rather than a sharp small slope. Bex's face was slightly thinner and Liz's face was more matured.

Liz had a golden tan complexion and super dark brown, almost black hair. It was tied up in a pony tail and came down to her shoulder blades with a slight curve. Her eyes were dark blue with tiny indigo flecks. She wore an indigo blouse which made me notice her eyes and skinny jeans with pumps with slight heels. Her make-up was subtle, with rose pink lips and tan eye shadow and mascara and light brown eyeliner.

Bex's hair was gorgeous. It was thick, glossy and it was loose down her back. It feel down to just above waist and her fringe was clipped at the top with a silver butterfly clip. Her hair was straight but twisted in kind of straight loose locks (A/N I can't describe what I'm imagining!) She had bright brown eyes and strong black mascara. Other than that she had on lip gloss and that was all. She was wearing a plain white see through top with a blue vest top under with a wrap around black skirt and thick patterned knit tights.

Macey had cold blue green eyes that changed in the light. Her hair was icy blonde and she looked like the ice queen! Her hair splayed down her back in thin loose waves and her make up was for her minimal. She had very light blue eye shadow with bold black mascara and thick black liquid eyeliner which curled at the ends. Her lips were light pink with gloss making them look full. She wore white skinny distressed jeans and brown boots. Her top was leaf green and had a large scoop neckline and other than that was a plain long sleeve, she accessorized with a long necklace with a golden leaf on it.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I had plain brown hair but with many highlights, blonde, red, auburn, dark brown; all subtly mixed in to make the plain brown look interesting. My eyes were golden brown and I had pink eye shadow and plain lips with some tinted lip balm. I had light brown mascara which brought out my eyes and no eye liner. I had black leggings with canvas vans and a blue and aqua checked boyfriend shirt.

I saw Zach's eyes widen, but after last night I knew that it would take a lot more than that to faze him in terms of my (Macey's) outfit choices!

**Next chapter will be meeting Jato for the girls and the practice mission! I'll try to upload tomorrow, if its not i make NO PROMISES! I doing my GCSE's okay guys so chill is not a word in our teachers dictionaries!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, i have updated within 3 days! so proud right now! lol, i hope you guys like it, my fav reviewer is LoudNProud thanx for your amazing encouraging review!**

**Please read the note at the bottom!**

**Ally owns it guys, but hey we all knew that already...**

Chapter 13

Cammie's POV

I followed Zach into the circle base with Jonas and Liz behind me, and then Macey, Bex, Nick and Grant. This was the moment when we reveal whether or not the disguises will hold up.

We walked into the base and Zach lead us over to a door which read JATO. He knocked swiftly but then went straight in without waiting for a reply. I anxiously went in behind him.

A girl that looked like a million bucks dressed in a jeans and a hoodie greeted us. "Hi, you must be Zach's girlfriend?" She asked chirpily as Zach and I walked in.

I quickly went up to her and played my new cover, "Hi, yeah I'm Charlotte, Zach said that if we helped you guys out on this mission then we may be able to join another branch of the COC, so here we are!" I exclaimed overly happy and cheerful like my cover. I fought the urge to hide as I felt the eyes of Chris, Chloe, Thomas and George looking me over and then sighed as they turned to the other girls as they introduced themselves.

**( I'm sorry if its so confusing with the new names, codenames and more cover names but I'm always trying to keep the letters of the first names the same and similar codenames which I'm sure you'll spot!)**

"Hi, I'm Bailey" **(A/N her cover name for the ball will be Bleu, if that confused anyone from before!) **Bex said standing next to Grant.

"I'm Lily." Liz followed.

"I'm Megan." Macey finished, I noticed Chloe get slightly distracted and hide a glare, for once she wasn't the prettiest girl in the room. Chris then demanded, as Zach said they would, our codenames and specialities.

"Well, my code name is Gecko **(AN another member of the lizard family that the chameleon is in!) **and I'm a pavement artist." I say first.

"My code name's Countess, **(I just thought about other royal titles!)** and I'm a fighter operative." Bex said.

"I'm eidetic **(when you have a photographic memory!) **and I'm a Technical Coordinator." Liz said as confidently as she could.

"Yeah so my code name is Swan **(because she is beautiful but deadly! Seriously, swans are scary when they fly at you!) **and I'm a Culture Operative."

They nodded and introduced themselves and we all gathered around the center computer table.

"Right, in 3 days, the Mason Ball is being held, we still have some preparation to do but today we need to assess your skills, then we can assign each of you to help in different areas." George said taking lead. She turned to the boys, "We already know your capabilities so I'm afraid you will be correcting your covers in here today because you said they needed to be changed and you need to acquire some more tickets." She turned away from the boys again. Zach squeezed my hand but then went over with the other boys to a corner of the room where they started changing their covers and getting new ID's whilst George kept explaining to us. "So, today you have 4 challenges, 2 of them are solo, one is a pairing and the final one is for all of you. Come this way."

We followed all of them out of the room starting to feel more confident, we now can prove ourselves, were seeing more of the base and they seem to trust us as Chloe and the guys smile at us behind Georges back to show that although we should perform well, this wasn't the be all and end all as George was suggesting!

"Your first challenge is a solo challenge, we won't tell you who to put forward for each challenge but it is generally advisable to put forward the strongest member of your team for each, all of you have to take part in 2 events, so you can't use the same person for the solo and pairing for example. The solo challenges are hacking and fighting, the pair challenge is a cross the board quiz in worldwide culture and geographical knowledge, languages, etiquette, disguises and covert operations training. The final test is for all of you, pure Cove-ops. One member will run the comms whilst the other three will, without disguises, have to evade all four of us for 3 hours in central London. The first solo challenge is the hacking one, who will take part?" Everyone's eyes turned to Liz, even team Jato's, it was obvious.

Liz's POV

I walked as calmly as I could into the room with George. I took in the mirror that was a single way so the others could watch me, the camera and the simple laptop set up on a table in front of me. I mentally went through everything I had in my favor to succeed to calm me down:

I am number 1 on the CIA's hacker database

I can touch type 160 words per minute

I have an eidetic memory

I have the super geniuses guide to hacking memorized in my brain which my brain is subconsciously reading

I got cut short by George instructing me: "You need to hack into the NSA, Interpol and KGB and find all records of a man named Gerald Morris for another Circle teams benefit, you have 2 hours. Off you go"

I nearly laughed, hallelujah! In 8th grade I had made a programme to get into the NSA and Interpol and in freshman year one for KGB and 10 other major places. I quickly began to input data and find the old trail I had left myself if I ever needed to hack into any of these again, I easily passed firewalls and decrypted codes until within 67 minutes, I had the information. I looked up at George grinning, "Done." I said smugly!

"Already! Wow Lily, your good." She said as she glanced over all the information then loaded it safely onto a USB and slid it in her pocket. "Come on, were moving onto the next task now." She walked out the room and joined the others, I grinned and they grinned back and we quickly followed Jato out towards the Gym for the next solo challenge.

**So sorry the whole recruiting thing isn't in one chappie but i needed to add some background and the meet of them turned quite long so i split it! I have planned for the other tests but i was wondering, how you guys are liking team JATO cos i might add a twist later if i think they should turn good, or figure out the secret, or help the guys to do a good mission at the ball or if they were originally good? so as you can see i have tonnes of ideas so if you like any of those or have any you'd like to see happen then you can PM me or review it! Thanks so much for reading (if you did!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG, I'VE KIND OF LOST INSPIRATION FOR THE STORY AND I'M REALLY BUSY BUT I'M WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY AND I'LL UPLOAD IT TOMORROW, MAYBE SOONER IS MORE OF YOU GUYS REVIEW!**

**MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER WAS: BooksRBiffles STRAIGHT TO THE POINT REVIEW! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.**

**ALSO I FEEL A BIT BAD BECAUSE BEFORE I SAID I WAS BUSY BECAUSE I'M DOING MY GCSE'S WHICH IS KINDA TRUE BUT ITS MY FIRST YEAR OF THE, I'M NOT ACTUALLY DOING MOCKS OR ANYTHING YET JUST STRUGGLING WITH WORK LOAD! GOD HELP ME NEXT YEAR! BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT GUYS!**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

**REMEMBER ITS ALL OWNED BY ALLY!**

Chapter 14

Bex's POV

We walked down 7 flights of stairs, altogether, 93 steps. Chloe pushed open a door and I think I just found heaven. A huge room was open before me with high ceilings. In the centre was a gymnastics floor mat, and around were many apparatus for other exercises, ropes to climb, rock climbing walls, sparring mats, punch bags, chin-up bars, everything.

"Ok, who'll be doing the physical solo challenge?" George asked. I stepped forward, no discussion was needed. George nodded swiftly, "Right, you should all warm up and just generally show us what you can do, Bailey, in an hour you will be fighting…Chris." She said assessing her own team.

"Can we go change?" Macey asked somehow producing a bag full of work-out clothes. They pointed us to the changing rooms and we followed Macey, we all changed into sports bras and tight shorts to start our work-out/ fights in.

Cammie and I walked into the gym first and I winked at her, that was our signal for our most impressive gym work out. We started by running 5 laps around the edge of the gym on the track which was 400m, a standard Olympic one in just under 10minutes, not our PB but still pretty good. We jogged over to the mats and did 100 press-ups then 100 sit-ups. Following that we started on some gymnastics to get our flexibility up before we started any real fighting, we started by warming up and doing splits and walkovers then we ran the length of the mat diagonally and did flips and handsprings to warm up our arm muscles.

Finally we headed over to the punch bags, we ran a few combinations and made a few new holes in the already worn bags. "Wanna fight for real now?" Cammie said. I nodded and we took 30 seconds to prepare and regain our breath.

"I'm not going easy on you, you know that right?" I told her grinning.

"Good, you got a challenge to win!" Cammie said back.

Then we started, I lunged in and grabbed her waist throwing her up to try to slam her down, but she caught my leg and managed to land on her feet and I stumbled slightly, we tried different combinations and punched and kicked each other for the next 5 minutes until I finally got her behind me and I flipped her and jumped on her chest holding her there for 10 seconds.

I got up panting as Chris came over, "Ready?" he asked me. "Are you?" I shot back helping Cammie up and setting up again ready to fight Chris.

I had watched him warming up and studied his physic quickly before we started. His right arm was obviously stronger than his left, his left ankle had a support around it and his right thigh looked slightly tensed despite his otherwise relaxed position, he was about to kick off from his right leg. I anticipated and then rolled away as he lunged and I caught him from behind and kicked him launching into a combination legal only in Afghanistan.

We were a good match, we fought hand-to-hand combat for 3 minutes before I got bored, well what can I say! I changed between different fighting styles and I saw the impressed look in his eyes as our fight turned into karate, jujitsu, tae kwon do, kick boxing until finally I saw an opportunity. He saw his mistake 3 milliseconds after I did 4 milliseconds too late. He had left his supported ankle unprotected, I kicked it and he crumbled and I pounced. I had him down in two seconds.

Triumphantly I got up and extended my arm to him, "better luck next time" I called walking over to the girls and high-fiving them as Thomas teased him about being beat by a girl. I very inelegantly snorted at this point.

"Is there a problem with being beaten by a girl?" I asked, Chloe and George were also glaring daggers at him.

I walked up to him, "No, its just, well boys are stronger, you know genetically and its just science not that girls can't be good too…" He trailed off as I slapped him round the face.

"Oh look," I sighed dramatically, "I didn't even break a nail…"

**A/N I'VE READ THIS LINE, 'I DIDN'T EVEN BREAK A NAIL' IN A FEW STORIES SO I DON'T TAKE CREDIT I JUST THINK IT'S AWESOME SO I WANTED TO INCLUDE IT!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO IS STILL FOLLOWING THIS STORY DESPITE ME BEING A TERRIBLE AUTHOR!**


	16. Chapter 16

**MASSIVE THANK YOU! WE REACHED 100! YOU ROCK GUYS!**

**As promised! two days in a row thats pretty insane! *for me! my fave review was: OnlyMe15 thank you for saying i'm not a teribble author but i hardly ever update so this quick update was for you! Thanks to all my reviewers i love you so much but i think you already know that!**

**ally owns it!**

******enjoy...**

Chapter 15

Cammie's POV

I laughed as I followed Bex and Chloe out of the gym with the other behind us. Chloe soon lead Macey and I to a small sound proof room and we sat down. In front of us was a large screen and Chloe was sat in the corner with a bunch of papers.

"Right, basically there are 6 categories and you have 2 questions in each, so the test is out of 12, some questions will be on the screen, some I will read to you, are you ready?" We nodded and she began looking down at her papers.

"First category: Worldwide Culture, question one," She started professionally. "Which country has the highest rate of Buddhists?"

I looked at Macey, "Well, it'll be a South East Asian country like Thailand or Cambodia or Myanmar." She stated.

"I'm pretty sure its Thailand, my Dad had a mission in Thailand and he had to be Buddhist to blend in because practically everyone there is a Buddhist! He had one of those togo things and everything it was awesome!" I said trying not to seem to prejudice or stereotypical! "Thailand." I told Chloe.

She smiled, "Correct, the second question is, which country is mainly influenced by the Iberian culture?"

We both grinned, "Nicaragua." Thank the lord for Mr. Smith in COW and Madame Dabney in C&A!

"Yes, that's right, now Geographical Knowledge, look at the screen and it will show a map of a continent without country borders on it, I need you to name the continent, capital city marked and its country:"

We looked up at the screen, it was obviously a map of Africa but it was zoomed in to the western side to try to disguise it. I looked closely imagining the country boarders for myself. I heard Macey say, "I'm pretty sure it's in Gambia, but it may be Senegal."

"Well, I reckon its Banjul, Gambia because Dakar, Senegal is further out into the ocean."

"Okay," Macey said then addressing Chloe, "Banjul, Gambia."

"Right again. And the next map, same task:"

"Well, it's Eastern Europe, either Slovenia or Slovakia, I get them mixed up." Macey sighed as if small Eastern European countries generally bored her.

"Well, I it's on the coast and I think Slovakia is the in land one, you know it used to be Czechoslovakia before they split up."

"Oh yeah, so it'll be Slovenia, Ljubljana"

"Right, now it's languages, emrin e gjuhës që unë jam duke folur" She spoke fluently.

I was stumped, I turned to Macey "I don't even now what the question is…!" I said but Macey gave me a look, "Don't you take extra credit Albania?" (A/N WHO READ DOUBLE CROSSED!) She said scathingly but then rolled her eyes and grinned.

"You said, name the language I'm speaking in Albania."

"Chloe smirked at our conversation before nodding and then saying, "wapi wanaongea lugha hii na ni nini?"

This one was easy, 'Where do they speak this language and what is it?' in Swahili. The only problem is, Swahili is spoken in loads of places! I glanced at Macey; she just raised an eyebrow saying, 'your turn!' with her eyes. I sighed and hoped for the best, then began.

"You are speaking Swahili and it is the official language of Tanzania and Kenya but is also spoken in: Uganda, Rwanda, Comoros, Oman, Madagascar, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, the United Arab Emirates, Burundi, Malawi, Zambia, Mozambique, and Central African Republic."

"Yep, correct. You got them all." Chloe said ticking casually as if it was an easy question!

"Okay, now moving onto etiquette, when hosting a dinner with three Lords, two Dukes, five Knights, two Lady's and a Priest, who would sit in the sixth seat from the head if the host was sat at the very head of the table." I looked blankly wishing for the first time I had paid better attention when Madam Dabney recited table arrangements to us. But before I could confer with Macey she said in a bored voice, "The most important Duke."

"Yes and where would a platinum fish fork be placed?" This time the question was directed straight to Macey.

"either third or fourth on the left depending on whether there is a thick and a thin soup course or just one soup course." Macey said sensing the challenge.

I rolled my eyes and felt sorry for the fact that she had to know that!

"Okay! Next round, Disguises. On the screen you will see a face, you have 2 seconds to memorize it then the screen will show 6 faces and you have to name the face you previously saw, but they will be in disguise."

The screen showed a man with 2 days of stubble, an average nose and a large forehead. I tried to focus on the things he wouldn't be able to change and it worked a treat as I immediately saw him in disguise. "Picture 4" I said confidently.

"Good, and the next one:"

This time the screen showed a woman with a large nose and full lips. The image flashed and immediately Macey said in disgust "Number 2, I would recognize that nose anywhere." I raised an eyebrow but let it slide!

"I know right!" Chloe exclaimed, "I keep telling them that one is too easy! Anyway, finally, covert operations, lets see how well you notice things…How many papers are in the pile I'm holding?"

"7" I replied easily. She nodded curtly. "And how many hidden passageways are in this room. I did a quick double check before answering, "2"

"Wrong, there's only 1" Chloe said slightly triumphantly I might add. Once again I raised an eyebrow, I walked over to the corner and flicked a switch under the skirting board and the corner slid open revealing a door way.

"Yeah, 1" Chloe said in a 'no-duh' voice. I then walked over to the wall above her head and pushed the bricks in a pattern from lightest to darkest and they pushed back to reveal a tunnel.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I wanna know where that goes." I felt eyes and saw Thomas had stepped into the room as I said it. He nodded and then I climbed in, pavement artist to pavement artist, neither of us could resist…

**please review and then i'll try update next week end! i know its ages! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I have no excuse... I'm sorry...**

**I hope you guys like it, i am soooo sorry for the lack of updates I just don't have time and i feel like i'm dragging the story out a bit? I just don't want it to be non descriptive and be like, "she did that, then that happened." It's just boring so hopefully you guys prefer more detail!**

**Fave review, jmoongurl your review brightened up my day! **

**A message to GallagherGirlXOX I was trying to spread out the smarts between Macey and Cammie, sorry if it looked like she wasn't so smart its just that there both good at seperate things! In this Cammie comes out on top so enjoy!**

**Ally still owns jesus i say this everytime!**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 16

Cammie's POV

We both crawled along the passageway, me feeling incredibly conspicuous about the fact that he was looking at my butt the whole time. We crawled for about 100m until I came to a vent. I looked through and saw the boys. Nick was on a laptop editing all our covers, Jonas was getting tickets for us to the Mason Ball, and Grant and Zach were both lounging on separate sofas. Zach was right underneath the vent so without a second thought I punched the vent cover off and rolled out of the vent falling straight into his lap.

"Jesus Charlotte!" Zach screamed as I landed on him and I feel on the floor laughing. The other boys looked startled and Thomas quickly hopped out of the vent.

"We found another passage." Thomas said with a smile.

"Um, you mean I found another passage…!" I corrected him between laughs rolling my eyes at how lame this guy was.

I frowned but kept going, " Anyway, you need to come back. You girls need to do the final test this afternoon. Come on."

I nodded. "Bye guys, see you in a bit!" I called out as I left as they chorused, "byes" after me. Thomas led me back through the base. I made a mental map of the base as we walked through many corridors back and I noted lots of secret passageways.

Chloe pounced on us as soon as we got back, "Where did it go?" She demanded.

"Just to the den. Charlotte spoke to the newbie's." Thomas said offhandedly. I felt a very jealous stare from the girls but I knew it was all good natured.

"So, are we off to do the final test then?" I asked impatiently. I wanted this over so we could join the circle (yay!) and so we could hang out with the guys for as long as possible tonight.

Thomas became the leader over Chloe now. It seemed that this team didn't have a natural leader; whoever was the specialist took charge.

"Right, the final challenge is Cove-ops. One of you will stay here and arrange your comms and the rest of you will be in London. You will be confined to one area and all three of you; will have to avoid three of us, for 3 hours. If you see one of us, you compromise us and the two techies back here will pass on the message and you will return here. To succeed, you will have to avoid all three of us and compromise us all. To pass you have to have two of you not compromised and two of us compromised anything less, on you fail."

We all nodded understanding the game. Liz went with George, their techie back to the computer room and we all went out of the base. As we walked out I reminded Bex and Macey to stick to their cover names and codenames, (A/N just a reminder: Cammie = Charlotte, Gecko. Bex = Bailey, Countess. Macey = Megan, Swan. Liz = Lily, Eidetic)

We walked out into London and they led us to Camden, the area we were allowed in was four long streets creating a block around the main part of Camden Market. Macey's eyes lit up, I knew she was going to be shopping as part of her 'cover' whilst we were avoiding everyone.

We set off at 2:00pm. I walked straight away and headed to a food place. They would go out in 4 minutes so I quickly went to get lunch because I was starving! I walked out of the café and sat down on a bench whilst lots of people walked past and I casually ate my bagel whilst assessing the crowd. I couldn't see anyone.

I finished my bagel and threw away the wrapper ready to go looking now. I heard Macey in my ear.

"I think I may have seen Chloe by the stall with the ugly florescent tops" She said. I looked over to where she was thinking and I saw a tall blonde girl standing by it. But she was only tall because she had on wedges, and her accent was Irish, then finally she walked away from the store and engaged fully in a conversation between 4 other girls, it wasn't Chloe.

"False alarm Swan." I said.

We walked around for another 45 minutes looking at several leads and using lots of counter surveillance techniques. Finally I saw him. Chris was standing by a fast food place with a burger carefully surveying the crowd. I glanced down to look at a piece of Indian silk on a stall and spoke in my Comms,

"Chris is by the Burger King holding a burger, wearing blue jeans and a superdry shirt." I said. I could practically hear Liz grinning as she told George and Chris that he was compromised.

I made sure not to grin whilst it was broadcasted across the joint comms and I walked away from the silk stall and moved on looking at everyone's faces, looking for any disappointed expressions.

Two bad things: 1) no one looked depress 2) I saw Macey as she grinned. I prayed to God that no one from JATO had seen it as I went up to her and brushed past her and warned her.

But no sooner than that I heard, "Swan, you've been compromised. You're standing by a handbag stall and a girl just crashed into you." George said. I internally groaned and celebrated at the same time. They got Macey but they had no idea I had just crashed into her!

We'd been going for an hour and a half now. It was Bex and I, versus Chloe and Thomas. I knew Thomas would be hard so I was looking for Chloe. Although we couldn't succeed, we could still pass and getting Chloe would be the easiest way to do that.

"Ok Countess, look for Chloe, she's our best option, Eidetic, any leads through CCTV?" Liz had managed to hack into a bunch of CCTV and traffic cameras to help us look.

"There's a girl by a chocolate stall that I'm trying to see." Bex said

"Yeah there's also one crossing the level crossing." Liz added.

I glanced at both girls, "No, Bex wrong shoe size, Liz tiny hands! Like really tiny!"

I walked along a row of stalls and then I looked across to one with scarves on and I saw a boy looking. I know, a boy looking at a scarf stall? He looked distracted, preoccupied. I looked carefully and was about to ask other opinions but he looked up. I adjusted my gaze to a few centimeters to his left at a purple and blue swirly scarf.

I looked at me, then at the scarf. I walked over still looking at the scarf and clinging to my cover. My disguise was just a wig and contacts. No skin coating or face contour changing. I picked up the scarf and tried it on and looked in the stalls mirror. I saw him looking at me in the mirror and turned and snapped at him like a bratty teenage girl.

"Take a blood picture, it'll last longer." I said sarcastically in a British accent which (although I do say so myself) was amazing, you don't live with a proud Brit without picking up the accent!

He was still looking at me curiously but had to stick to a cover. He looked away muttering sorry then walked away. As he walked away, I turned back to the mirror then put the scarf up adjusting it and covering my mouth as I compromised him.

He turned around and stared straight back at me. He knew, but I was positive first! I winked at him then grabbed the scarf, paid for it and walked of clutching the bag.

We had 45 minutes left when Bex got Chloe. Bex had seen her gawking at Burberry, it was just out of the zone, so she couldn't go there, and her straining to see the displays from the other side of the street was a bit of a give away I guess!

I met up with Bex before we walked back to the base, as we reached the door. Bex called out our codenames as I put on my new scarf. We walked into the base and grinned. The boys had finished and everyone was gathered in the main JATO team room.

"Like my new scarf Thomas?" I asked innocently. Thomas practically growled, he has serious problems! Everyone else looked confused but Liz played some CCTV footage that had our little encounter on it. I smirked at him as everyone laughed.

Zach came to my side and hugged me smirking and whispered totally silently in my ear, "No one messes with a Gallagher Girl huh, especially not my Gallagher girl."

I smiled knowingly and leaned my head on his shoulder cuddling in, for once giving in to a bit of PDA.

**Thanx to everyone who hasn't given up on me! i love everyone who has contributed to the reviews, views, follows, favourites etc. thank you so much! i hope you still like the story despite my lack of good-authory-ness cos i haven't updated in forever! I really hope you like it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, this update was so quick i hope your proud! i was really upset i only got a few reviews but i guess i didn't update quickly so given i've updated so quick please write a quick review!**

**my favourite reviewer is LoundNProud125 as you were the only one to review in the first 24 hours! thanx for not giving up on me! and this speedy review is for you!**

**A quick mention to those who did review : LoudNProud125 , Zach-Goode' , Uknowiloveu , GallagherGirlXOX , Smirks-Classified**

**THANK YOU!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, its short but funny and sweet so i hope you enjoy it! ALLY STILL OWNS IT...**

Chapter 17

Zach's POV

We all walked back to the apartment together that evening, JATO had given the verdict, and the girls were in.

We all went in and headed for the kitchen, we were starving as all we'd had for lunch was a sandwich at 12:30 and it was now 6:30.

"Hey Grant," I called out, "Can you make toasties?"

"Can I make toasties?! Are you serious, my toasties are insane!" Grant yelled boasting.

"Sounds like you just offered to cook!" Bex grinned as we all laughed. "I'll have cheese and tomato." She said whilst walking out still grinning. The other girls followed having called out their orders, probably to pick a movie or something.

I smirked at Grant whilst I said, "Ham, cheese and mushroom. Obviously I would stay and help, but you know, I need to make sure the girls don't put on Dear John or something." He glared at me but let me go whilst he put on the grill and Jonas and Nick quickly followed.

When we arrived in the living room the girls each had different movies that they wanted to watch and were arguing. Macey had 'When in Rome', Liz had 'Life as we know it', Bex had 'Argo', and Cammie had, 'Pitch Perfect'.

They turned to me to decide all looking angry.

"Well, not 'When in Rome' to cheesy."

"You're a boy…" Macey sighed putting it down.

"Well noticed. 'Life as we know it', seen it a million times,"

"But it never gets old!" Liz protested.

"Bex, really, wayyy to close to home with 'Argo'"

"Come on, it is ages ago, plus I know the guy who really did it and he loves the movie!" Bex complained.

"Cams do you really think I want to watch that?"

"Do you want to get within 5 feet of me for the rest of this mission?" she threatened.

"Well, normally I would fall for that but its in the covers so you don't really get a choice." I said smirking and driving her crazy!

Jonas sensed tension so he quickly grabbed a movie, "How about 'The Hunger Games'?"

"Seen too many times."

"Read too many times."

"Makes me want the next movie too much."

"No."

Jonas backed away as the girls all spoke at once. I glanced at Nick and raised an eyebrow.

"Okayyyy", Nick tried next, "What about 'Skyfall'."

"Civilians are too stupid."

"They have no idea what their doing."

"Its like watching a movie from 20 years ago."

"If 'Argo' is too close to home, then so is that."

"God, you can't say no to everything!" Nick said exasperated. "What the hell do you wanna watch!"

Bad move…

"ARGO"

"WHEN IN ROME"

"PITCH PERFECT"

"LIFE AS WE KNOW IT"

Grant winced as he came through with a tray of food: toasties, coke, lemonade, Doritos, salsa, and 4 large bowls of popcorn.

"Have you guys not decided yet!"

"NO" The girls shouted again glaring.

"Jeez! Let's just watch 'The Hangover'" Grant shouted exasperated.

"OMG yesssss!" Macey screamed, "That's like the best comedy ever!"

"Absolutely! Definitely" The girls were agreeing.

"Now that wasn't so hard…" Grant said looking at us like we were the idiots…

Cammie's POV

We all settled down to watch the movie stretched out across the sofas in couples. Jonas sat up straight in one corner with Liz cuddled against him and his arm around her. Grant was sprawled out on the other sofa with Bex lying next to him as it was a deep sit sofa so there was room for both of them. Macey and Nick were cuddled up on the floor leaning against the sofa with loads of cushions and under the blanket.

Zach and I were on the other half of the sofa with Jonas and Liz. Zach was sat up with his legs curled under him, I leaned against his chest also curled up and my head moved marginally every few seconds as he breathed. I smiled contented and went back to the movie.

The entire scene was destroyed in about 5 seconds though when Alan said, "It's not illegal its just frowned upon. Like masturbating on an aeroplane."

**I had to end like that! hilarious! ok, heres an awesome rhyme to inspire you to review:**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**how cool was that...**

**luv Born Athelte thanx guys**


End file.
